Teen love
by writerofpaint
Summary: (Cheaper by the dozen) ok the Bakers are moving again, but this time for good, and they'll be surprised by the fun waiting for them!
1. Default Chapter

Ok first of all I changed it a little, in this one Jake and Sarah are twins, and Nora moved back home after she dumped Hank, but the rest is the same. So here is the story...  
  
Chapter one. "We're moving again?"  
Jakes Prov.  
  
In 2 weeks School starts again, I'm trying not to think about it to much, I always hated my school, I only have one real person I can call my friend which is Tommy Price, he has Blonde hair, and Brown eyes, my twin sister Sarah has the hugest crush on him, but he only acknowledges her because of me.  
I woke up to the sound of my parents arguing, which is actually a surprise, they don't fight very much. I looked over at the bed next to me to see my brother Henry still asleep, so naturally I get up as loud as I can, only to have him throw a bouncy ball at me. When I came down stairs I could see Sarah and Lorraine outside my parents door listing to their argument.  
  
"What are they fighting about?" I asked them. Sarah looked up at me looking sad.  
  
"We're moving." she said in a montone voice. I let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Again?" I whined. Sarah just nodded.  
  
"Finally I'm ready to get out of this hell hole." Lorraine said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Where to this time?" I asked Sarah. She looked up at me disgusted.  
  
"Some small town in Texas!" She said.  
  
"I never been to Texas, wonder what it's like there." I said in a thoughtful voice, Sarah and Lorraine looked up at me confused.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit sad that we're moving? I mean you are the one that's always saying how it's not that bad here." Lorraine said.  
  
"Yeah but I'm ready to get out of here." I said with a shrug. Sarah rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, and Lorraine got up and started towards the bathroom.  
  
When our parents came out of their room we were all up stairs watching TV. Then we heard our dads' shouts. Nora! Charlie! Lorraine! Henry! Jake! Sarah! Mark! Kim! Jessica! Mike! Nigel! Kyle! Get down here now! We all scrambled down stairs. When we got there my dad was down there standing with his hands in his pockets and his head down.  
  
"Kids, we're moving. I lost my job as a coach and there's a team down in Houston, Texas called The Houston Thunderbears.  
  
"So we're moving to Houston?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well not exactly we're moving to a small town that is an hour north of Houston it's called The Woodlands. It's small but it's very nice, and the people there are probably very friendly. " My mom said with a smile.  
  
"Fine whatever can we go now, my favorite show is on." Charlie said looking bored.  
  
My dad seemed taken aback from this. "Uhhh... yeah sure go ahead." he said with a shrug.  
  
Great another Town, another school, and more snotty people. I thought to myself. 


	2. The news

Chapter two. "Welcome to Texas" Sarah's Prov.  
  
We're leaving this morning, it's not like I'm going to miss it here, I really didn't have any friends, and this town was boring as hell. My brother Jake seemed happy to be leaving, and Kim and Jessica never liked it here, and the only reason Lorraine would miss it is because of the cute boys.  
  
"Sarah, it's time to go. Hurry up!" I heard Jake call for me. I let out a huge sigh, and looked around my room, I defiantly was going to miss this house; hopefully the one in Texas is just as nice. I picked up my heavy suitcase and wobbled down the stairs.  
  
"Hey how long does it take to get to Texas from here any how?" I asked Dad.  
  
"On plane only a couple of hours, don't worry we'll be there before ya know it!" her dad said excitedly.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
When we finally got there it was surprisingly nice, and very warm. Starting to regret what I worn looking down at my sweater and jeans. When we got to our house it was beautiful! This is how it looked.  
  
"Wow! I love it! I get first dibs on rooms!" Henry said.  
  
"Uhhh no! I do I'm oldest!" cried Nora. I just rolled my eyes, I really didn't care what room I got, cause all I do is sleep in there.  
  
When we got in the house there were 10 rooms, not including mom and dads, so that ment 2 rooms would have 2 people in it, that's not to bad... I didn't really want to share but if I did I'd be fine with it.  
  
After we all got settled in, we were having dinner when my dad called for our attention. Not another announcement! I thought to myself.  
  
"Okay, I invited my boss and his family over for dinner this Friday night, I want you all to be here, and to all be on your best behavior."  
  
"Ahhh man, how many kids does he have?"  
  
"He has 5 kids. 1 girl and boy Jake and Sarah's age, one girl Charlie's age, on girl Kimberly's age, and one girl Mike's age."  
  
"There's a girl my age?" Jake asked with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up Jake." I said. he just shrugged and we all went back to eating. 


	3. Friday Night

Chapter 3 "Friday Night" Caitlin's Prov.  
  
I just found out that we're going to the bakers for dinner tonight. They have TWELVE kids, and I thought that I had a big family! I have 4 brothers and sisters, I have one brother who's a year older than me, (15) and he has Brown hair and Brown eyes, and is about 5"4. Then there's my little sister Gracie she has Dark Brown hair and has dark brown eyes, and is about 7, then there is my older sister Erica, the only blonde in our family, she has blue eyes, and is also pretty tall about 5"7, then there's last but not least, Delia, she's 11, and is pretty smart, she has brown hair, and has brown eyes she's pretty short maybe around 4"9. Well that's my family now it's off to the bakers.  
  
Jakes Prov.  
  
We were cleaning and fighting when we heard the door bell ring, there were 2 adults who looked my parents age, then there was a tall Blonde, a boy who was a brunette, a little girl also brunette, a girl a little younger than me with brown hair... then I saw her, she had Brown hair and blue/green eyes, she wasn't Beautiful or Drop dead gorgeous, but there was something about her that drew him to her, make me want to talk to her, but also at the same time I was nervous, and my heart was bounding, I never felt this way...but I liked it.  
  
She walked in and Sarah went straight up to her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sarah Baker, and you are?" The girl looked up at Sarah and smiled, and said, " My name Caitlin Greene, how old are you?" they shook hands. "I'm 14 I'm assuming you're the same?" Sarah asked curious. "Yeah, this is my brother Chase and he's 15." Caitlin said as she motioned towards her brother.  
  
"Hi." Chase said with a shy smile on his face. Sarah and Chase kept looking at each other, I could tell they like each other. After dinner, Sarah took Caitlin up to her room; they were starting to act like old buddies, which was strange for Sarah. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to fine Chase.  
  
"Hey, is you sister single?" he asked with a smile. I had to chuckle at this it's weird having a guy actually interested in you sister. "Yeah, I'm guessing you're interested?" I said with a smirk. "Well yeah, she's gorgeous and she seems fun, and nice." Chase said with a lovesick puppy look. "You know if you want I can take you upstairs to Sarah's room so we can hang out with her and Caitlin and you can talk to her more." He smiled and nodded, I'll admit it wasn't just for him, I wanted to talk to Caitlin and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.  
  
When we got upstairs we were met with music Blasting from Sarah's room and Caitlin and Sarah running around the room jumping up a down singing in to hair brushes, me and Chase were both very amused by this so we just stood in the door frame watching them make fools of themselves. When the song was over they started laughing like hyenas, I cleared my throat. They both jumped 3 inches off the ground.  
  
"H-How long have y-you guys been there?" Sarah asked, both of them putting away the hairbrushes and straightening their selves out. "Long enough to see you guys jumping around like wild maniacs." I said laughing, Chase doing the same, both girls had red faces.  
  
"What do you want anyways Jake?!" Sarah said irritated. "Nothing just bored so you guys wanna play a game?" I asked mischievously "Depends what game?" Caitlin said looking at both Chase and me.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Chase asked. All of us shrugged and sat in a circle one the floor in Sarah's Room....  
  
Hmm... What will happen next? Review and find out!! 


	4. Friday Night part 2

Chapter 4 "Friday night part 2"  
  
Sarah's Prov.  
  
"Okay, I'll start." I said bravely. I rolled the bottle and it landed on Jake, I looked up at him and smirked, he looked up at me with horror.  
  
"Please Sarah, don't be your usual sick twisted self and just give me a dare that doesn't involve embarrassing me." Jake said with a pleading face. I just smiled my usual mischievous smile. "I'll think about it." I said.  
  
I looked at Caitlin; she was staring at Jake from the corner of her eye, who in return was secretly doing the same. Hmmm... Interesting... I thought.  
  
"Okay Jake, I dare you, to kiss on the lips open mouth tongue everything, for 10 second Ms. Caitlin Greene!!!!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Wha...??" Jake said with eyes open wide.  
  
"You have to do it, come on don't be chicken." Chase said with a grin.  
  
"Shut up Chase." Caitlin said glaring at him.  
  
"Fine then kiss and we'll shut up." I said in victory.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Jake said with a shrug but his cheeks were burning red.  
  
Jake and Caitlin got closer, until finally they kissed, you could tell they were both into it. "JAKE! CAITLIN!!!" I practally screamed. They pulled apart.  
  
"What?" Jake said irritated.  
  
"It's been 30 seconds, I've been calling you guys to stop for like a minute!" I said with a smug smile. "I knew you guys liked each other but sheesh!" I said laughing. Chase soon joined. Caitlin and Jake just blushed.  
  
"Shut up, we don't like each other we just didn't hear you." Caitlin said looking down.  
  
"Suuurree." Chase said chuckling. "Okay, Jake it's your turn." I said. Jake spinned the bottle, and it landed on me! Ohhhhh noooo! I thought.  
  
Jake and Caitlin looked at each other with evil smiles. "Oh, revenge is Sweet!" Jake said high fiving Caitlin. This is gonna be a lonnngggggg night I thought. 


	5. Blind Sided

I'm really sorry about not updating in such a long time, I've been very busy, but now since it's closer to summer and homework has slowed down I've been able to get back to my story. Sorry it took so long!

Jakes pov. "Blind sided"

I was trying to think of a dare that would embarrass Sarah. I know that sounds horrible, but she really embarrassed me; I mean what if Caitlin didn't like the kiss? What if I turned out be a horrible kisser, and now she thinks I'm the biggest loser? Just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach.

"Hurry up already!" I was pulled out of my pessimistic thoughts to Sarah's impatient yelling.

"Okay, I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin' sheesh, impatient much?" I asked irritated. "okay, I dare you to kiss chase for 20 seconds, on the lips, with tongue, and if you stop before we tell you to, then you have start over." I said with a Cheshire cat smile. Sarah looked horrified, 'I think I'm going to lock my door tonight' I thought to myself. I looked over at chase, he seemed excited but at the same time wanting to kill me. Caitlin on the other hand was laughing hysterically and teasing her brother.

Sarah and Chase both leaned in, and started kissing, it looked awkward at fist but when they got comfortable they started really making out. I wasn't really thinking about this when I gave them the dare; it's disturbing watching your sister make out! It's like walking on your parents doing something sexual. It's GROSS!

When 20 seconds were over, Caitlin and I couldn't get them to part, so me and her got up and walked to my room.

Caitlin's pov.

When we got to Jakes room I looked around, it was mostly still boxed up. He had some posters up on the wall, there were ones of Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Sum 41, American Hi-Fi, American Rejects, Less than Jake, Blink 182, new found glory, Yellowcard, Green day, Puddle of Mud, Trapt and Three Day's Grace.

'Hmm… good taste in music' I thought I looked on the other wall and there were more posters there was one of Jason Mraz, John Mayer, Tyler Hilton, Jack Johnson, James Taylor and Gavin DeGraw. 'Wow, I thought, I never knew any guys who liked something besides rappers who sang about sex.' I thought impressed.

Jake saw me looking around his room. "Do you like these bands too?" he asked trying to make conversation. I smiled "Yeah, I like all of them. I like your room" I said. He just kind of starred at me with this cute little smile he has when he's in deep thought.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing, you're just really cute." He said. I didn't exactly know what to say to that… so I just blushed and looked down. This seemed to make him smile more, which really irritated me.

"There's no reason to be shy around me you know." He said quietly. I looked up at him to see he was closer to me then he was before. I just kind of stood there shocked. He came closer, when I didn't move he put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him, when I still didn't move; he drew closer so that his lips were barely hovering over mine. When he saw that I was okay with this, he went further until our lips met. And we both stood there kissing, never wanting to part.


End file.
